Eternity
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: Klaus finds them that night, and she feels guilty when she can't resist him.


She hasn't seen him since the 'Prank Night'. Stefan leaves when they graduate and Damon follows him along with Katherine, who leaves an unneeded piece of advice.

_Live your life as thoroughly as you can before he comes for you again. ;)_

_-Kat_

Elena scrunches it up the first time she reads it, and hides it in her diary the second time.

.

Damon tells her _everything_ whenever they talk on the phone. Their latest crimes and pranks, and how the brothers have fallen into their old habits with Katherine. It doesn't surprise her and it doesn't hurt her.

She's just jealous because she wishes that people would just stop leaving her.

.

Katherine returns to see Elena just before she turns 20.

"You know, there is still that other option, Elena," She taunts her, but it's nothing more than a teasing remark so she smiles.

"Why are you back?"

"In the end, you're the only relative I have left,"

"And what do you want from me?"

Katherine slits her wrist with a knife and Elena doesn't resist the blood.

Once she wakes up, she feeds on the blood-bag that Katherine hands her.

"Klaus has been avoiding Mystic Falls for over two years now,"

Elena looks up and her mood darkens. She feels the veins around her eyes and she hisses. "You _bitch_!"

Katherine smirks and Elena stand up, knocking over the coffee table. The blood stains the white carpet.

"That's why I came here, to take you _far_ away,"

"What about Jeremy?"

"The bitch-witch had been hiding him for months now, haven't you noticed?"

Elena looks down and shakes her head, closing her eyes as she composes herself.

"Does _he_ want to create more hybrids?"

"He won't _touch_ you, Elena. Damon will awaken Michael as soon as he does,"

Elena looks up at her doppelganger, surprised and suspicious.

"Why do you want to protect me?"

"As I said, you're the only relative I have left, even if your blood is tainted by those greasy Gilbert's,"

Elena sighs and grabs her phone. "Where are we going?"

Katherine smirks and Damon appears behind her. Elena's eyes prickle when he smiles Damon-style.

"Don't take anything but your phone, we'll be travelling for a while,"

.

It's 2100 the next time she sees Stefan and hears Klaus' name.

Like true soul-mates, Jeremy and Bonnie died in each others arms one evening on the 14th of February 2041. She buries them and swears on their graves that she'll get revenge.

.

They finally find the Original Family on 2198. Katherine and her awaken them all and Klaus finds out just as the new century arrives.

He's angry and he feels betrayed by Stefan, but he doesn't hurt anyone. He leaves with his mother, Esther for over 50 years before returning.

.

When she finally sees him, he's completely different. There's no blood spilt, there aren't any smirks or cold-blooded smiles.

He's just like any other vampire and slowly, she begins getting used to him just as the Original Family, Stefan, Damon,Katherine and her rule over South Europe.

She almost forgives him until it's 2273 and he takes her blood. He feeds her his and snaps her neck.

.

Once she drinks her own blood and leaves, she doesn't see him for another 78 years.

.

Damon and Katherine decide to settle down just as Stefan finds familiar grounds with Rebekah. Michael and Esther re-unite and Elena comes back to them, just as she knew she would.

For some reason, Becky treats her like her own sister.

.

The family divides and Elena goes with Rebekah and Stefan. They terrorise thousands of villages until Elena feels remorse and they stop.

Klaus finds them that night, and she feels guilty when she can't resist him.

The next week, she snaps his neck repeatedly and he doesn't fight.

.

When it's 3422 and she stays with Katherine and Damon, he comes to her again. Elena is delighted because she loves hurting him in any way possible. And she also loves _loving _him.

Their physical relationship is very dark and twisted, but he loves it and he knows that she loves it too, so he fights back the second time she wants to torture him.

"You're a very fiery kitten."

"I am _not_ a kitten, Nik,"

"Yes, that's true, you're more of a lioness. Cunning and brave, and _so_ passionate,"

She smirks and he does too. "You don't deserve me," She teases and gets up from the bed, dropping the silver stake. He nods and sighs.

"I know I don't," Elena puts on a robe and ties up her curly hair. "But I also know that you want me, and despite all that we've been through, you still come back for more,"

"You're the one following me around like a lost puppy,"

He rolls his eyes and snaps the stake in half. "Shut-up, kitten,"

"Well, first, there was Romania, Italy, Greece," She says and turns around, counting the countries on her fingers. "Then when we went to Spain, you followed me. After that, there was Perth and Darwin, where you murdered most of the City, _without _drinking their blood,"

He growls and Elena smirks, knowing that she hit a nerve. "But you never run away for long, why is that?"

Elena looks down and her facade drops.

"Because after all the things that have happened, you're the only memory that keeps me human, that keeps be fighting for my beliefs,"

"It's been over 1400 years, and you're still fighting. Just give up," he walks over and pulls her head back roughly.

She smiles because she _knows_ he loves being rough. "Why don't _you_ give up?"

He pulls back and smiles, teeth, dimples and sparkly eyes. "I have given up on everything just to haunt your eternity, what else do you want me to do?"

Elena smiles too- a real smile- and touches his cheek softly. "I want you to love me for who I am, not for something I'm not. You always find the time to try and make me change,"

"And you always try to deny your true nature,"

She agrees with him, because after all, she _is_ a monster.

"We have an eternity to make it work,"

.

So yeah, I was just so bored and decided to write some Klena (:

REVIEW !


End file.
